


ACROSS THE UNIVERSE

by RealityJones



Series: The Man Who Sold the World [3]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M, OOC characters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealityJones/pseuds/RealityJones
Summary: The world is not what it once was. The world's inhabitants are against him, and he doesn't blame them. What Mari finds strange is that the boy they thought they'd find is now a man, the man's story is wrong, and his confession is entirely incorrect. The strangest part? He smells different.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji & Makinami Mari Illustrious, Ikari Shinji/Shikinami Asuka Langley
Series: The Man Who Sold the World [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858537
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	ACROSS THE UNIVERSE

**Author's Note:**

> "Kept you waiting, huh?"  
> -Snake, the Metal Gear Solid Series
> 
> P.S. If you have not read my first story, "The Man Who Sold The World", go do that. This is a sequel to that and you need to read that first. Thanks!

CHAPTER 1: ARRIVAL

Darkness. That is what Shinji saw this time.  _ ‘What’s going on now? What am I going to see when I open my eyes?’ _

Shinji tried to open his eyes. They lifted slightly, letting in a little bit of light, but the little bit that shone in through his lids was enough to force eyes shut again with a very quiet grunt. He slowly turned his head to the left and right to attempt to adjust to a darker lighting and instead found the same amount of light on both sides.

‘ _ Why is it so bright…?’  _ Shinji groaned, ‘ _ Aw shit, here we go again…’ _ He braced himself for the song to play again, to discover all over again the pain and nightmares.

“Uhm, S-Shinji Ikari?” Shinji froze. ‘ _ That’s not what usually happens…’ _ the young man thought as he blinked open his eyes, finding himself within a sort of hospital room, though it had multiple beds and no windows. To be honest, it was unsettling in a way that was different from the uncomfortable atmosphere of NERV’s hospital rooms. It held more of an industrial air about it, almost like the area he had to travel through when the Ninth Angel attacked. It also seemed to have resident staff, a young brunette woman with some sort of uniform on. Was she some sort of cook-

“Uh, you’re awake, so, can you speak?” The young woman answered nervously, shifting her weight.

Shinji opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out aside from a few coughs. He also found both hands handcuffed to the railings of the cot, preventing him from covering his mouth. 

The young cook approached (‘ _ This place, wherever I am, must be in horrible shape if the cook needs to be a nurse.’ _ ) and placed a gentle hand onto the center of his chest, “Okay, okay,you can’t speak very well right now and you’ll regain that ability in time so for now relax and rest-”

“Kind of hard to relax when I’m handcuffed to a bed,” Shinji forced out in a whisper. The cook jumped back, likely not expecting him to be able to speak for a couple of days. Fortunately, Shinji had experience in recovering his voice and asked the most pressing question on his mind at that moment: “Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be in the kitchen or mess halls or something?” 

The young woman’s body language shifted from a tone of fear to annoyance, “Excuse me? What are you trying to say by that, hm?” 

Shinji exhaled a single laugh, “Just wondering why a cook needs to also be the nurse is all.” He returned his head’s position from the girl to the ceiling.

The young woman stomped over and yelled, “I went to medical school for this, you jerk!” Shinji’s head turned to face her again, “Just because I’m a girl doesn’t mean I can’t do anything that you  _ men _ can do, got it?” 

“Then what’s with the apron?” Shinji asked with an eyebrow raise.

The young woman stopped her rage-fueled speech to give him a look of confusion before glancing down at her outfit, “I… I guess it kinda  _ does _ look like an apron…” She released the outfit and looked away from her patient in shame, “I’m sorry, I thought you were making a comment about my gender and I exploded, I should’ve shown more restraint…” 

Shinji waved his hand dismissively, well as much as he could with it cuffed to the bed, “Don’t worry about it, I should’ve been more clear.” After a moment with an awkward silence hanging in the air Shinji responded with a charm he had learned long ago, “Well, you never did answer me about the apron.” 

The young lady looked up with a small smile, “Oh, this?” she motioned towards her outfit, “It’s standard issue.” Shinji nodded and returned his attention towards the ceiling. “Uh, Shinji,” once again the head turned, “do you know who I am?” When her patient shook his head slowly she continued, “I’m Second Lieutenant Medical Officer Sakura Suzuhara.” When Shinji’s face grew a troubled look she added, “...I’m Toji’s younger sister.” 

Shinji tried to sit up, but found difficulty in completing the act and slammed back against the cot with a huff. He closed his eyes and Sakura found her patient shedding tears and taking on a solemn look before quietly stating, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry for what I did,” Sakura’s eyes widened in surprise, ‘ _ So he’s aware of what he did? How is he- _ ’ her thought was immediately shot down upon Shinji’s continuation, “I’m so sorry for what happened to Toji, I didn’t mean to-” 

“What?” Sakura interrupted, slack jawed and incredulously, “What exactly do you mean by you’re sorry about Toji?” 

Shinji’s look became even more sad as he turned his head away from his lost friend’s younger sister, the girl he cared so much about he decided to pilot an Eva for her, “Of course they didn’t tell you…” Sakura tilted her head, “It was me who killed him when Unit 03 attacked, I killed him and I am so sorry-” 

“Shinji, I’m sorry but what the hell are you talking about?” Shinji turned his head towards her once more, “Toji is alive and well.” 

Shinji’s eyes widened with growing concern, “Then who was piloting Unit 03 when it was eliminated?” 

Behind Sakura Suzuhara was the window that held the once pilot of Unit 03, Asuka Shikinami Langley, and prevented her from releasing her nearly unbearable amount of rage onto the young man in the bed. Instead, the redhead slammed her fist into the glass, embedding a spider web of cracks into the window. Sakura turned towards the sounds of glass cracking and answered, “Asuka Shikinami Langley was the pilot of Evangelion Unit 03…” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Welcome back! I'm excited to bring this story to you guys and continue the overall story of The Man Who Sold The World. I know the previous story was rushed in the end, but I promise to fix things here in this story. I'm proud to bring to you "Across The Universe", and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S. I haven't actually seen the third film and am working off of fanfics and wiki, so expect OOC characters!


End file.
